Electric arc welders are used in numerous industries, back yard shops and countries outside of the United States, each of which may have a different power source available. Such power supplies may range from 200 VAC to 600 VAC, may have a frequency of 50 Hz or 60 Hz, and may be three phase or single phase. Lincoln Electric has developed novel three stage power sources for electric arc welders that allows the welder to operate with any of these power supplies. Often the operator has a need to use a power tool, or other device that operates on 115 VAC and no such power source is available.